


DIONYSOS

by northerndavvn



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M, literally the last thing i need is another drabble collection but here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndavvn/pseuds/northerndavvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not hard to remember that he is a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> stabs self in the eye.

He is not gentle with you.

He does not kiss you, his fingers leaving bruises, teeth poised to rip out your throat. You taste blood on his skin, your hands cupping the nape of his neck in a gesture so infinitely tender, even as he tears you open, nestles among your insides. Long, dark lashes brush your stomach, contrasting sharply with sun-kissed skin.

It's not hard to remember that he is a monster, when his teeth press marks into your flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swoony type,  
> long hair, bedroom eyes, cheeks like wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whereas the last chapter was from pip's point of view, this one is from alucard's.
> 
> dionysus was the god of ritual madness and religious ecstasy. basically, a hedonist.

Humans are soft, but there is something of iron in him.

His smiles are amiable enough, warm and friendly, but there was a coldness in his eyes, a vague sort of anger that appealed to you very much. He played at aloofness, at cheer, but you weren't fooled.

It seemed the only time he wasn't playing a part was when you were pressing hand prints into his flesh, tasting his flushed skin, blood so close to the surface. You could feel his heartbeat beneath your palms as he writhed, and you drew gasps from him as if plucking the strings to some great instrument. Long russet hair fanned across crisp white sheets, loose and unbraided.

He was strong, willful, and he bit back every time your teeth grazed his skin, but he was still human, still so soft, so fragile.


	3. Chapter 3

you do not love him.

his kisses are more teeth than tongue, incisors cutting into your lips, tasting blood. his hands are a vice-grip on your jaw, gentle fingers around your neck, leaving a necklace of bruises to darken delicate flesh.

his eyes glow red, and the darkness feels like a living thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been working on this for two days but i completely forgot where i was going with it

Alucard has surprisingly soft hair.

Pip mulls over this fact as he cards his fingers through inky strands, the vampire's nose pressed against his throat. He wasn't sure what he'd expected Alucard's hair to  _feel_ like; he'd always viewed it as some sort of amorphous mass rather than just hair, what with how it always seemed to change before his very eyes. Perhaps that was simply a facet of Alucard's power, and the thought makes him huff out a laugh. All the things he could do, and there was always a part of Alucard's being devoted to his hair.

It was early morning, the drowsy hours where vampires were bedding down for the day but humans hadn't quite awoken. Holding Alucard was a bit like holding a corpse- he didn't breathe, didn't give off heat. The only time he moved was when he was deep in the throes of a nightmare. The only thing Pip could do then was hold him tighter, whisper reassurances that went unheard even as nails clawed savagely into his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

he does not gentle himself for you. you can taste your own blood on his tongue, muscles aching and bruises blooming across bare skin. he paints you in shades of blue and purple and red, blood welling just beneath the surface, broken veins. he digs into your flesh, burrows himself into the concave of your collar bone, settles against the curve of your shoulder.

a monster has his teeth at your throat, and you have the audacity to feel  _safe._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second person perspective, the reader is pip. 
> 
> instead of like previous chapters, where it was pip descriving alucard or alucard describing pip, i instead introduce my friend's oc lucian, who can be found [here](http://caedxs.tumblr.com/)

you do not see him as he sees himself.

you ghost the pads of your fingers over sharp cheekbones and tired, sunken eyes, slightly chapped lips parted in sleep. his skin is pale enough that you can see veins spidering beneath the surface, and he feels so fragile beneath your hands that you are afraid he might break.

he is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme reply on tumblr for my gf's alucard blog.

It started out small.

Little things, little kisses. They always surprised him, Alucard there one second and gone the next, a gentle pressure against his mouth. It seemed incongruous with the savagery that he knew the vampire was capable of and he was always left blushing faintly like a schoolgirl in the dark, two gloved fingertips pressed to his mouth in contemplation.

It escalated eventually, as most things to, to a wall against his back and hips rolling against his own, knees buckling, sharp teeth at his throat. His breath catches, and he’s not sure who suggested sex first, but. Yeah. That was a thing. That was a _couple_  things.  
  
And now he finds himself, on his side and a cold body curled against his own, sheets pooled somewhere near the foot of the bed. It was early morning, watery morning light puddling through the cracks in the closed curtains. Alucard snuffles against his neck, chilly nose brushing heated skin, and Pip presses an absent kiss to the top of the vampire’s head to soothe whatever dream he found himself in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme reply on tumblr for lasi'c oc lucian; the prompt was "someone who never smiles"

Pip was a person prone to mirth- it was just how it was. He laughed easily, smiled even moreso. He had been raised in a household of warmth and love and he had  _mattered._

Lucian hadn’t had that.

It was obvious in the cautious way he spoke, in his wary little smiles, even in the way he moved. He was defensive, every inch of him, and it made Pip’s heart hurt to watch.

So while he gave his guarded little smiles, everyone else around him roared with laughter. He retreats in on himself when Pip throws an arm about his shoulders, relaxes only when a kiss is pressed to his temple.

His defenses crumble down little by little, opening up in fractures that Pip worms his way into, widening them and breaking through. He coaxes out more quiet smiles, more soft touches, and he feels victorious. He bares his teeth in a grin, rich laughter bubbling up his throat.

He still hasn’t heard Lucian laugh, but that’s okay. They’ll get there eventually.


End file.
